Chuck Lorre
Chuck Lorre (born Charles Michael Levine October 18, 1952) is a writer, director, producer and composer who has created many American sitcoms, including Grace Under Fire, Cybill, Dharma & Greg, Two and a Half Men, Mom, The Big Bang Theory and Mike & Molly. Chuck also serves as executive producer of the sitcom Young Sheldon which premiered in September 2017. Career After leaving school, Lorre toured the United States as a guitarist and songwriter. He wrote Deborah Harry's radio hit single "French Kissin' in the USA" for the 1986 Rockbird album. Lorre also composed the soundtrack to the 1987 television series Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles with Dennis Challen Brown. Lorre's first show as creator was the ABC sitcom Grace Under Fire. It premiered on ABC in 1993, and was nominated at the 52nd Golden Globe Awards for Best Television Series; Musical or Comedy. Lorre's next project was the sitcom Cybill. The show aired for four seasons on CBS and received critical acclaim, winning an Emmy in 1995: Best Supporting Actress in a Comedy series for co-star Christine Baranski and 2 Golden Globe Awards in 1996: Best TV series (Musical or Comedy) and Best Actress in a TV series (Musical or Comedy). Lorre's next project, Dharma and Greg, was conceived in 1997, one year before the end of Cybill. The show starred Jenna Elfman and Thomas Gibson as the title characters. In 2003, Lorre co-created Two and a Half Men with Lee Aronsohn. The show focuses on two brothers, one of whom, Charlie (Charlie Sheen), is a rich, successful womanizer who owns a beach house at Malibu. His brother Alan (Jon Cryer) gets a divorce and is forced to move into his brother's Malibu house. Alan also has a son, Jake (Angus T. Jones) the "half" who comes to visit the brothers on weekends. Premiered on CBS in September 2003, the series has become the most popular sitcom in America. As of the 2010–2011 season, Two and a Half Men would have completed eight seasons. In February 2011, however, CBS canceled the production of the rest of the eighth season, following several incidents of production shutdowns allegedly due to Charlie Sheen's problems with substance abuse, the last of which culminated in Sheen's verbal attacks directed at Lorre in a radio interview. Charlie Sheen was later fired from the show, following which he filed a US$100 million legal action against Lorre and Warner Bros. In 2007, Lorre co-created The Big Bang Theory (with Bill Prady), which follows two young geeky physicists living next door to an attractive young woman. Each episode usually focuses on the daily lives of the men and two of their equally geeky friends, with a dose of absurdity from the relationship with their normal neighbor. The two main protagonists, Sheldon and Leonard, are named after the actor and television producer Sheldon Leonard. The show is the second highest rated comedy series in America. Lorre's most recent production Young Sheldon premiered on CBS in September 2017. External links Category:Crew Category:Writers